Toy Story 2: The Video Game
Toy Story 2: The Video Game (also known as Toy Story 2: Action Game and Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue) is a platform game based on Pixar's Toy Story 2. It was released for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast, and PC in 1999 and 2000. A different version of the game was released for Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance. A sequel to the game was released 11 years later based on the third film. Gameplay and Plot The player controls Buzz Lightyear as he tries to locate and rescue Woody after he is kidnapped by Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn. He can execute a jump and a double jump, as well as two attacks: his wrist laser and his spin attack using his pop-out wing tips, both of which can be charged. In addition, there are 5 power-ups that can be unlocked to help Buzz complete certain tasks. Most of the voice cast from the film returned to voice their characters in the game with the exception of Wallace Shawn who did not reprise the role as Rex (being voiced instead by Earl Boen). The game starts out at Andy's house, as Al just kidnapped Sheriff Woody. Buzz Lightyear Hamm, Rex, Slinky and Mr. Potato Head head to find and rescue Woody from Al, and enter the neighborhood, eventually moving to a construction yard and eventually Al's Toy Barn. They end up at an airport, where Buzz has a final battle with Stinky Pete. Hamm and Rex are with you each level, and Slinky and Mr. Potato Head appear in multiple levels, to give you tips and bonuses. Other characters including Rocky Gibraltar, Bo Peep, Jessie and Bullseye will also need your assistance. 'Levels' There are fifteen levels in the game. The levels are grouped into five zones (3 levels per zone). Only the first level is available at first, but the player can unlock more levels by collecting Pizza Planet tokens. Each level starts with a FMV scene taken from the movie (except from the Nintendo 64 version—its low-capacity cartridge system meant that these movies were replaced with comic-strip type 'cutscenes'). In each level, there are five Pizza Planet tokens that the player must collect. The player must collect at least one token to unlock the subsequent level. In the first level of every zone, Mr. Potato Head is missing a body part that the player has to retrieve in order to unlock a specific power-up. The power-ups are the Cosmic Shield (Level 1), Disc Launcher (Level 4), Rocket Boots (Level 7), Grappling Hook (Level 10), and Hover Boots (Level 13). Some Pizza Planet tokens can only be collected with the use of a power-up, while others are merely easier to collect when a power-up is unlocked. Returning to previous levels is required to obtain Pizza Planet tokens that couldn't be retrieved earlier without a certain power-up. The tasks that Buzz needs to perform to gain a Pizza Planet token are: * Collecting 50 coins for Hamm; * Finding five lost items (e.g. Bo Peep's sheep); * Competing in a race against another character (e.g. RC Car) or a time trial event; * Solving a "puzzle" located somewhere in the level (e.g. mixing primary paint colors to create secondary colors); * Defeating a mini boss. These tasks get harder as the game progresses. In the last level of every zone, the player has to fight a boss to proceed to the next level. A certain number of tokens is required in order to access these "boss levels." When the player completes a boss level, a bonus movie can be unlocked, which can be viewed at any time. In the last boss level, the player will face three mini-bosses from previous levels all at once: the Prospector (Airport Infiltration), the Gunslinger (Al's Penthouse) and the Blacksmith (Tarmac Trouble). List of Levels In the game are 15 levels available: * Level 1: Andy's House (Boss: Tin Robot) (Mr. Potato Head: Ear) * Level 2: Andy's Neighborhood (Boss: Zurg Kite) * Level 3: Bombs Away! (Boss Stage: Bombs Away Airplane) (3 tokens needed) * Level 4: Construction Yard (Boss: Jackhammer) (Mr. Potato Head: Eye) * Level 5: Alleys and Gullies (Boss: Clown Top) * Level 6: Slime Time (Boss Stage: Slimy Trash Can Monster) (10 tokens needed) * Level 7: Al's Toy Barn (Boss: Toy Dinosaur) (Mr. Potato Head: Arm) * Level 8: Al's Space Land (Boss: Buzz Lightyear Buggy) * Level 9: Toy Barn Encounter (Boss Stage: Giant Laser Bot with cages carrying pods with regular enemies) (18 tokens needed) * Level 10: Elevator Hop (Boss: Spider Gunro) (Mr. Potato Head: Foot) * Level 11: Al's Penthouse (Boss: Gunslinger) * Level 12: The Evil Emperor Zurg (Boss Stage: Emperor Zurg) (28 tokens needed) * Level 13: Airport Infiltration (Boss: Stinky Pete) (Mr. Potato Head: Mouth) * Level 14: Tarmac Trouble (Boss: Blacksmith) * Level 15: Prospector Showdown (Boss Stage: Stinky Pete, Gunslinger, Blacksmith) (40 tokens needed) In total, the game contains 50 tokens. 'Differences Between The Versions' There are many differences of each console version of the game. This includes the soundtracks being slightly different (i.e. Andy's house has its own audio track in the Dreamcast, PlayStation, and PC versions). A lot of the music sounded quite different from its N64 counterpart. The PS1 cutscenes had different audio (not counting dialog), the Dreamcast does too, the reason why is because the Dreamcast and PC versions were the final versions of the game. Another thing is that the Dreamcast has correct shading, this is due to it being the final version, plus the Dreamcast was a sixth-generation console. Woody and Jessie do not have any audio in the N64 version of the Prospector Showdown boss, this may be due to the fact the cartridges were low on memory capacity. The European versions of Toy Story 2 has replaced the black haired mustached bandits with the blond haired cowboys. Emperor Zurg PC Speed Glitch In the PC version of Toy Story 2, a boss battle on level 12 featuring Emperor Zurg, has a speed glitch on some of the modern Windows versions including Windows XP, Vista and 7. The speed glitch has caused Emperor Zurg to continuously evade Buzz Lightyear from ever touching him rendering the game nearly impossible to beat. However, you can still beat Emperor Zurg, the way to do this is by getting him cornered and trapped between 2 wall corners. Once you get him cornered, charge up your spin attack, release the spin attack, quickly jump forward and pull back, otherwise your fall down, repeat this until he gets defeated. This Speed Glitch only happens in the PC version and does not happen in the Playstation 1, Nintendo 64 or Dreamcast version. Characters Main Characters *Buzz Lightyear - The main character in the game and the only playable character. Buzz has many abilities, such as a jump, double-jump, as well as two attacks: his wrist laser and his spin attack using his pop-out wings, both of which can be charged. In addition, there are 5 power-ups that can be unlocked to help Buzz complete certain tasks. Buzz is voiced by his original actor, Tim Allen in this game. *Rex - Rex appears in every single level of the game (with the exception of boss stages), and will give you tips on where to find Pizza Planet tokens. Unlike in the films, Rex is voiced by Earl Boen in the game. *Hamm - Like Rex, Hamm appears in every level besides boss stages. Hamm has the same challenge in each level, where he tells you to give him 50 coins in exchange for a Pizza Planet token. Like the movies, Hamm is voiced by John Ratzenberger in this game. *Mr. Potato Head - Mr. Potato Head appears in the first level of each zone. His recurring mission throughout the game is you having to find his body parts (example: eyes, ears, mouth), in which he'll give you a special power-up. Mr. Potato Head is voiced by Don Rickles in the game. *Slinky Dog - Slinky appears in 3 levels. He'll give you a timed challenge, in which if you complete it, he'll give you a Pizza Planet token. Like the movie, Slinky is voiced by Jim Varney in this game (his last video game voice role). * Prospector - The main antagonist of the game and the film. Prospector appears in two levels, both as a boss. He gets defeated by Buzz at the Final Showdown, being the main boss of this level. He is voiced by Kelsey Grammer. Minor Characters *Woody - Woody is a collectable, rare, cowboy doll, who is also Buzz's best friend. Woody got stolen by Al before the game even started, so he has a very minor role in this game. He only appears in the last level, where you see him with Jessie before you fight the Prospector. Woody is voiced by Jim Hanks in this game instead of his brother Tom. *Jessie - Jessie appears in only 2 levels in the game. She first appears in Al's Penthouse, asking you to find all of her critters for a Pizza Planet token. She then appears at the final level of the game, standing at Al's luggage along with Woody. Jessie is voiced by Joan Cusack. *Little Tikes - The Little Tikes are little, round, tikes who appear in 3 levels. There is usually a Tike that needs you to find the other ones. *RC - RC appears in the first two levels of the game. He gives you a challenge to beat him in a race so you could get a Pizza Planet token. *Bo Peep - Bo Peep only appears in the 1st level of the game. She asks you to find her 5 lost sheep for a Pizza Planet token. Like the films, she is voiced by Annie Potts. *Green Army Men - The Green Army Men only comes in the 2nd level. Sarge asks you to find his 5 missing soldiers. Like the films, they are voiced by R. Lee Ermey. *Bullseye - Bullseye only appears in 1 level of the game. He appears in the Al's Penthouse level, where he tells you to find 5 horseshoes before the time runs out for a Pizza Planet token. *Gunslinger - The Gunslinger is a character who only appears in the game, and is possibly one of Prospector's henchmen. He appears in 2 levels as a boss. *Blacksmith - The Blacksmith is a character who only appears in the game, and is possibly one of Prospector's henchmen. He appears in 2 levels as a boss. *Bo Peep's Sheep - The sheep only comes in the 1st level. You have to find 5 of them and return them to Bo Peep. *Emperor Zurg - Buzz Lightyear's archenemy. He appears in level 12 in the game as a boss. Also, a "Zurg Kite" is shown as a boss on level 2. *Aliens - The Aliens appear in the Al's Space Land level, being scattered around the toy store. You have to find 5 of them and bring them to the Mothership. They are voiced by Jeff Pidgeon. *Rocky Gibraltar - Rocky appears in 1 level where he gives you a timed challenge to find 5 barbells before time runs out. *Electronic Plane - The first boss that is not a mini-boss. The plane appears in level 3 where he flies around Andy's yard. *Tin Robot - The first mini-boss of the game. Tin Robot is a robot located in the attic of Andy's house. Once you defeat him, his head and a couple of other body parts shrinks and explodes off his body. *Jackhammer Boss - The Jackhammer Boss appears in the Construction Site level. He is in the top of the construction site and you cannot defeat him with your laser, so you get the Disk Launcher, which Mr. Potato Head gives you. *Mother Duck - A duck who only appears in 1 level. She lost 5 of her baby ducks so you have to find them and bring them back to her. *Buggy Buzz - The deluded Buzz that is in the film appears in this game, however, he is in a dune buggy and is in the space area of Al's Toy Barn. He only appears in that level, even though his role was much more major in the movie. *Space Encounter Robot - A large robot that was one of Zurg's minions, but it got bigger for some reason. Each of its tentacles has a couple of Zurg's minions. The Space Encounter Robot is the third boss that is not a mini-boss. *Clown Top (Also known as the Topminster in some versions) - The boss in the level Allies and Gullies. He is at the top of the highest building, being one of the hardest bosses to get to. He is a spinny top with a clown face on it. *Slime Monster - The second boss that is not a mini-boss. The Slime Monster is made out of slime, hence the name, and comes out of a trash can. The more you hit it, the more it grows. *Chickens - A family of chickens who lives in Al's Toy Barn. Mother Chicken has 5 lost baby chicks and Father Chicken gives you a timed challenge to form a chain reaction to jump to the top of a gumball machine, where the Pizza Planet token is. *Dinosaur Boss - A boss that appears in Al's Toy Barn. It is a blue and green dinosaur that is in a shaft on top of a few boxes. The Dinosaur boss location is surrounded by slime. *Mice - A family of mice who appear in the Elevator Hop level. Mother Mouse lost her baby mice and Father Mouse gives you a timed challenge to slide down the elevator shaft in time. *Spider Gunro - A spider boss that shoots cannons who appears in the Elevator Hop level. *Zipline Saucer - A flying saucer that asks you to ride a zipline, where you quickly jump to another zipline at the red spot of the line. If you win it gives you a Pizza Planet token. *Al McWhiggin - A toy collector that kidnaps Woody and wants to sell him to Japan. He has a non speaking role in the game, but only appears in the movie cut scenes of the game. Reception Reception for the game has been positive. Metacritic based on 10 professional reviews, has rated the game a 80% for the N64 version, and 91% for the PS1 version. Most high points for the PlayStation is the fact the game contains FMV sequences, unlike the N64 version. Gallery 185px-Andy's_Neighborhood.png 185px-Andy's_Neighborhood_(Map).png 185px-Andysvideogameroom.png 185px-Andy's_Living_Room.png 185px-Andy's_House_(Map).png Toystory264.jpg|Nintendo 64 cover Air Plane in Toy Story 2 Game.png Father Chicken.png Mother Chicken.png Little Tike 1.png Toy Story 2 Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue! Versión PlayStation.jpg|Play Station cover Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story video games Category:1999 video games Category:2000 video games Category:2005 video games Category:PlayStation games Category:Sega Dreamcast games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Game Boy Advance games